Happy Time
by Shilpam56
Summary: No summary... just surprise,for two of My friend, or close relation... to know more, just follow the story... :)


They both were studying in their house... no matter what happens, they study...

out of which one is die hearth fan of maths... for maths she could forget her food... commonly, every one calls her bhootni, but when she is sweet, some one calls her bubun

where as another person is too small... yet and she too have her own hardens... but she seems to be now innocent... her name is Sonu...

today actually both were really happy... Especially bhootni or say Bubun...cause it's Sonu's birth day... they have celebrated through out the day... and at night, they were studying...

bhootni is happy because of birth day,and Sonu, for her sisters wonderful result...

While studying, they got disturb...

*knock knock knock...

Sonu:-"Didi,plz jake dekho na koun aaya hai..."

Where as bhootni was busy on her sums... and also busy in eating LAYS...

Bubun:-"Dekh, mai aabhi busy hu maths mai... tu jaa kar dekh..."

Sonu:-"Bubun plzz naa... aaj meri janam din hai... aaj bhi aap mere saat aaise karogi?"(With puppy eyes...)

Bhootni with out looking her...:-"Dekh, ekk to mera ye Maths nahi ho rahi hai...uske baad, Biology padhni hai... kaal subhah subhah uss rakshash sir ke muuh dekhna hai..."

Sonu with sad sigh"ye bhootni kabhi nahi sudhregi, alsi bhut..." get up, and went to door,to see who it was?

When she opened the door, her eyes poped out, and small shout came...

listening her voice, Bubun shouted from there itself, like lazy..

bhootni:-"Kya baat hai Sonu?, koun hai?, chillai kyu?" she didn't get any response.. so thinking..."Ye larki bhi na..." she got up, and went to see who it was...

When she went, she too paused for few second...

Person:-"Hello..."

Sonu:-"Aree, sir aap log?"in amuse

Person:- aap humme janti hai?"

Bubun:-"Abhijeet Sir, "

Sonu:-"Vineet sir?"

Vineet:-"oo to aap log jante ho.. aacha hai..."

Bubun:-"Sir aap log aandhar aaiye na... Sonu pani laa na unke liye..."

Sonu:-"Bubun, ye galat baat hai... aap dining table ke samne khare h... aur mujhe hukum de rahi ho?, oo sorry.. aap log aayie na..."

and both the sir entered the house... both unknowingly smiled seeing both girl... they were fighting... yet their face expression was showing pure innocent... (I've seen both of your innocent... Mai sonu ke upar nahi bolunga, cause i don't no her now... lekin aap to itni bholi nahi ho, jitna dikhti ho... I can bet...)

Bubn gave them water...

Abhijeet:-"Aacha yaha, Mr Abhimanyu bolke koi hai?"

Both the girl gave question look to each other...Bubun:-"Nahi sir..."

Vineet remove sketch and show them.:-"Kya aap dono isse pahechante ho?"

Both the girls nodded their head in negative...

Then Abhjeet and Vineet move aside and talked with each other...

Vineet:-"Yani sir, iss admi ne jo bhi address proof diya, wo sab galat hai..."

Abhijeet:-"Haa... aabhi to yahi pata chala..."

Both move towards girls...

Abhijeet:-"I am sorry, aaplog ko disturb karne ke liye..."

Bubun with bit courage:-"Sir, agar aap busy nahi ho, to aap plz, thore der rukh sakte hai?"

Abhijeet and Vineet look each other...

Vineet:-"Kyu?"

Bubun:-"Sir, meri behen ki janam din hai... aur vineet sir, apki fan hai plzz"

And sonu, quickly added...:-"Aur sir, meri behen aapki badi fan hai... aur wo ssc mai bohoth aachi score kii plzz sir... "(to Abhijeet sir..)

Both look towards each other and smiled... While Abhijeet and Vineet look each other.. they wanted to stay, but couldn't...

Abhijeet:-"Humm, aabhi ek criminal ke piche hai.. aur..."

Vineet:-"Hum aabhi..."

mean while Abhijeet's phone rang..., he responded the phone.. and became happy...

Vineet bit sadly and stammering.. :-"hum rukh nahi sakte..."

Abhijeet coming in jolly way...

Abhijeet:-"Nahi vineet.. hum rukh sakte hai..."

Vineet looking at Abhijeet, and both girl became happy...

Vineet:-"Lekin sir..."

Abhijeet:-"Vineet... Daya ne pata laga liya, jo hum dhund rahe the... aab chalo, thora inke janam din ko mana ke chalte hai..."

Vineet to smilled:-"Ha sir..."

Bubun:-"Sir, aap ek minute rukhiye... mai aati hu..." she went inside, and brought cake...

Sonu:-"bubun...ye kaha se lai?" in astonished...

Bubun...:-"Sochi thi, raat ko tere ko alag se wish karungi... par yaha to mujhe aur tujhe bada wala surprse mill gai..."

and they celebrated their birth day...

"AND CUT IT..."

Shouted on mike by B.P SINGH...

All praised the acting skill off duo girl...

then after some time...both the girls went towards Abhijeet and Vineet...

Bubun:-"Actually sir, Sinu ke actually mai aaj birth day hai..."

Vineet smilled and said:-"humme pata hai... miss Bubun..."

Both girl was surprised...

Vineet forwarded gift with his autograph...

Vineet:-"Happy birth day Sonu jii... aap humme sha sai khush raho... yehi kamna karte hai..."

And Sonu was having happy tear...

Where as Abhijeet removed anothet gift...

Abhijeet:-"Bubun jii... aap padhai mai aaise hii aage badhte raho... aapni dhyan deti rehna..."

And then they moved towards car, to go home...

When they entered car... they foung another two bix gift packed... and note...

"Bubun jii, isse tarah parte raho.. aur hummesha se khush raho...aur aapne dhyan dena...

Aur Sona jii... aapse pahele bar sidha baat... so

Hummesha se khush raho, aur aapke sare aache aarman pure ho... aur sada khush raho...aur aapni dhyan rakho...GOD BLESS YOU,MY CHOTI BEHEN KI CHTI BEHEN... "both were having tear ...

Where inside studio...

One boy came towards Aditya and Vineet...

Boy:-"Thank you sir, aapne unke saath aapne thora sa waqt diye ho...

Both the person smiled...

Aditya:-"Aree ismai thank you ka kya baat hai?, humne bhi aacha laga.. iss shutting ke baad.. ye waqt aacha laga hai.. " and then they bid good bye...

Where as inside the car...

Bubun:-"Ye Dada bhi na... kabhi nahi sudhrenge..."

Sonu bit confused;-"Matlap?"

Bubun:-"Ye Shilpam ne hi bheja hai..." and both smiled...

AUTHORS NOTE...

Okk First of all

Sonu jii... many many happy returns of the day...

aab aap isse pahele socho k, mai itna late wish kyu kar raha hu...

uska reason ye hai...

sab aapke ,mitre, aur karibbe log koshish kiya hoga, aapko pahele wish karne ke liye...

kyu ki, maisabse alag hu.. iss liye, mai koshish kiya... aakhri wish karne ko...kyu kii, sone se pahele.. apko mera naam pahele aad aayega... you know, unique log, unique style.. :)

Aur Bubun jii.. aapko aapke result ke bohoth bohoth mubarak ho...

mujhe party aap dono se cahiye...

and to all readers...

yaha jo bhi likha hu, mai likha hu...to agar aache lage to tariff kar digiye ga... aur agar bura lage to bhi bata digiyega... lekin plzz... ye kisse ke janam din ke gift hai.. iss liye, aapne sabd ka dhyan rakhiye ga...

abhi ke good bye...

READ AND REVIEW...

TATA...

Shilpam59


End file.
